


The many faces of Tapping, part seven: Sam in Fair Game

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amanda Tapping - Freeform, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part seven: Sam in Fair Game

 

Jet lag edition :P wasn't tired last night, so I decided to play with the new things I've learned from the tutorials followed for this series. 


End file.
